robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
He Smiles 2.
You know. After the whole "He Smiles" Incident. I thought that would be it. Whatever was behind the "He Smiles" account. Had done something to my friend. It has been over 1 year since the incident. No evidence has really shown what happened to him. Only how he died. After his autopsy. They discovered a carving of a very creepy bloody smile. And the tiny words. "He Smiles." The incident was pretty widespread for a few weeks. Many people tried to find out what it meant. And the police would ask me what I knew before the incident. Some people suspected my friend Daniel to be schizophrenic. And he killed himself. Others suspected something darker. I said to the police that. I was playing a game with him. And he randomly lost connection to me and my computer crashed. The police did look at each other giving a look that probably said. "This had to be done by a person." After a few weeks. The investigation was closed. I still wish I could have saved him. Sometimes. I can hear screaming when I fall asleep. And it's sounds like Daniel. When I do fall asleep. Sometimes I have a nightmare of seeing him at the moment he lost connection. I see a pale man. Blood stained on his shirt and pants. His face giving the most creepy smile I have ever seen. Right as he lost connection. The man says to Daniel. "He Follows, He Sees, He Smiles." Before killing Daniel.. I always wake up in sweat and tears after this dream. I am now on a quest to still get revenge on the person who killed my friend. I told my parents about my nightmares. Them being parents believe it's just still me being traumatized by the incident. I guess I am. But whoever He is. I am suspecting He is the one who killed Daniel. 2 weeks later. I was playing Roblox. And searched up He. What's weird is that I thought the account didn't exist of course. But there it was. Sitting there, no account bans. You could view He's profile. So I did. However the first thing I saw, shook me. His little message at the top right next to his picture read. "Your friend now smiles at you. Erin" My name was Erin. Oh no. I thought. I looked at his game page. One game He created was called. Daniel Smiles. I thought it would be He Smiles? Was He trying to make me crack under pressure hearing Daniel's name on his profile a lot? I decided to play the game. And after about 10 seconds. He joined my game. "This better be the last time I see him." I said out loud. I walked to He. His character looked exactly the man I saw in my nightmares. Pale, blood stains on his shirt and pants. His creepy smile of course still gleaming in the worst way possible. I said in chat to He. "Why did you kill my friend you piece of ****!" He didn't respond until 10 seconds later. He Followed, He Saw, He Smiled. "Stop with your stupid gimmick." "He" didn't respond. Category:Marked for Review